The Rabbit Died
by MorningWhispers
Summary: Rewrite: Being the new girl in school is tough, you know whats worse? Having the forces of evil charging at you...while discovering you're pregnant. And because you can't just have any prom night baby, you have to have to one destined to save humanity.But of course...Mia had drew the shittiest lot of them all.
1. Chapter 1

The droning's of a teacher's lesson encompassed the classroom, however only a handful of his students took note of his lecture. A sea of brunettes wearing the same yellow blazer made up the class, however one of them stuck out more so than the others.

The new transfer student, the American.

Mia tapped her nails against the wood of her desk, focusing more on the rhythm than her teacher. She was a fair student, but in the late school day she'd gotten tired and lost interest in the topic. Her eyes glanced around the room, staring at her classmates.

Despite having been in settled into town a few months ago, it was still surreal that she was living in Japan. When she first arrived her classmates were fascinated by their new foreign student, however after the novelty wore after a few weeks and now she hardly spoke to anyone in the school.

Well save for…

 **DIIING DUUNG DIIING DUUNG**

Mia grinned excitedly, grabbing her bag and hastily walking out of the classroom.

Fellow students passed her along the way, going the opposite direction. They were leaving the school, as they should be. Yet, Mia continued down the halls towards her destination. Passing various classrooms, but before she ascended the stairwell that would lead to her destination she stopped at the bathroom.

Walking in, she set her bag down and began to assess her reflection. After the long day she looked a bit weathered, so she decided to spruce herself up a bit. Mia turned the faucet on and gathered the rushing water in her palms to rub on her face, just to freshen up.

As she was turning the sink off, a few giggles drew her attention to a pair of girls emerging from the stalls. They immediately stifled their laughter when they saw Mia.

While drying her face with a paper towel, she hadn't failed to notice the girls staring at her. She crumpled up the towel and threw it in the garbage, the girls hurriedly leaving the bathroom with hushed voices.

It was frustrating how much she stood out.

The thing about living in Japan was the overwhelming lack of diversity, with less than two percent of the non-Japanese population residing within the country. As such, Mia stuck out like a sore thumb at her school. With that in mind, she looked back at her reflection.

With a last name like Calderón, she had a strong Mexican heritage thanks to her papá. And much like her father Mia possessed a rich caramel skin tone, a contrast to the pale complexion of her classmates. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders in thick waves.

But the most striking of her features, in Mia's opinion, were her bright blue eyes.

She'd never been really self-conscious, but since coming to Japan that's changed. Sometimes she couldn't help but compare herself to her classmates. They were all petite and delicate, that just left Mia questioning her thick thighs.

With a sigh, she slapped her cheeks to rid herself of such thoughts.

"OW" She whined, realizing she'd use just a little more strength than necessary.

Grabbing her bag, she spun around and strode out of the bathroom. Determined to forget her worries. Remembering who it was she was going to see, helped to distract her. The only person in the entire school she could actually talk to, well the only person who besides her father who talked to her since coming to Japan.

She started to walk with a skip in her step as she approached her destination. Finally she stood in front of the sliding door to his office, grasping the handle she took a deep breath before slamming it open.

"Hellllo Kyo!"

"Miss Calderón, we've talked about this. You have to call me Mister Tachibana"

" **Ooh sounds kinky,** _ **Sensei**_ **"** She said in English, teasingly switching back to Japanese in the end. Kyo Tachibana was the sexy school nurse, who happened to have studied abroad in America, and as such spoke English easily.

Mia closed the door behind her, specifically making sure to lock it. She threw her bag carelessly on the ground before sauntering over to him. While Kyo's hand moved furiously over his paper work, Mia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips to his jaw.

Almost as a reflex, he spun around in his chair to confront her. In the process grabbing her wrists and ripping her from him, but keeping her in his grip. Kyo's warm brown eyes glared at her through his glasses…yet she continued to smile.

" **Mia, this isn't the time or place for you're antics"** He said in a hushed voice, wary not to draw any attention from potential passerby in the halls.

" **Sorry, Sensei…but you seemed to like my antics last night** " Mia teased, unphased by his harsh demeanor. She smirked hearing a sigh escape his lips, turning his head to avoid her eyes.

"Just wait over there" He said defeated, gesturing to one of the beds before continuing on with his paperwork. Blatantly ignoring the student presence.

For whatever reason, Mia decided to listen to him. Just this once at least. She was never one to give into demands, not without putting up more of a fight. But the nurse seemed adamant on his paperwork so she decided to let him be for a while. Her body flopped onto the mattress, staring blankly ahead at the ceiling. She didn't mind waiting, it wasn't like she had somewhere else to be.

Though her papá had them move to Japan to accommodate his work, he still frequently left to go to various conferences. Noé Calderón seemed like an exceptional businessman, travelling across the globe and with a ridiculous paycheck. Mia often suspected her papá might have cartel connections, only somewhat jokingly.

But, this wasn't the best time to be thinking about her papá.

If he found out about her recent activities, he'd throw her in a tower and throw away the key. And he had the funds to make it a reality.

She turned to her side to face the nurse. He remained at his desk continuing on with his paperwork, broad shoulders shifting just a bit with his writing. Not only did his good looks separate him from the rest of the faculty, but his height as well. He even towered in comparison to his male colleagues. And with his fair hair, Mia suspected he wasn't entirely Japanese.

After studying his physique, Mia turned once more to lay on her back. Her eyelids fluttered, the long school day having taken a toll on the girl. Thoughts of her previous life and transition to living in such a strange land continue to swarm her mind.

There had not been a day where she chided herself for succumbing to a stereotypical teacher-student relationship, but she couldn't imagine a day without him.

In previous relationships she'd been with boy her own age, though quite opposite to Kyo. She went for the more delinquent type, rather than the polished sort of man of late.

God, she was a walking stereotype for teenagers everywhere.

Suddenly a vice grip encased her wrists, pinning each to the sides of her head. Mia's eyes shot open, exhaustion vanishing instantly, meeting the hazel eyes of her lover. His predatory gaze seeped passed his thick lenses eyeing his prey. His knee slid up against the sheets and pressed firmly against the brunette's maidenhood, ushering a pleasure-filled gasp.

"My, my Mia. What shall we do with you" He said tauntingly, his lips ghosting across her flesh.

"You tell me" She said lurching her head upward, nipping at his ear. Allowing the nurse to emit a satisfying groan.

"Perhaps I'll have to thoroughly discipline you on proper school conduct…and obedience"

* * *

The sun had long since passed, and darkness to hold over the city. Lights across the city illuminated the night, making the streets as bright as they would be in the daylight. One strange set of lights transversed across the city, almost as s slithering motion.

Mia sat upon the plush seats of the train, her body rocking with every subtle motion of the train. She lay sprawled across a few seats; her session with the nurse left her a bit sore. A yawn escaped her lips, fatigue wearing her down. First she'd been up early to get ready for school, attend school itself, and lastly her…extracurricular activities. And she still had to make dinner and deal with homework.

In the very least, the train was almost empty this time of night. Including herself, there were just few figures riding the train cart. A nice break from the usual abundance of people. Mia would routinely bring along headphones to drone out their noise, however tonight she got to enjoy a silent ride.

But with a ding, the conductor announced the train's arrival at their last stop. To which Mia begrudgingly stood from her seat, no way looking forward to the rest of her walk home. She was just so worn out. Despite her exhaustion, she willed her body to make its way to the nearest exit. The brunette followed after a businessman to the doorway, just as eager as herself to get home.

Just as she had one foot out, a force latched onto her arm and pulled her body back onto the train.

Mia whipped her head to see a man beside her, his bandaged hand tightly wrapped around her arm, pulling her into him. Before she could say anything to him, she felt herself cripple beneath his gaze. A shade of scarlet, she'd never though possible to see in a set of eyes. His eyes were piercing, poised as if ready to strike, while the rest of his expression seemed bored.

Almost as if he were doing a chore…something mundane to him.

Suddenly Mia felt her body being hurled across the train cart, landing on the plush seats. She snapped out her trance, and looked for a way to escape her assaulter. He strode over to her, the steady sound of his boots colliding against the floor all that could be heard.

Mia braced herself against the seat, preparing to lunge towards an escape route. But the longer she tried to think, the closer he crept toward her the fewer her options became.

Now he stood directly in front of her, blocking her path.

The brunette trembled, terrified for what this man had in store for her. Her hand inched across the seat, a meaningless attempt to escape. Her fingers collided with cold steel, and from the corner of her eye she remembered her key chain.

Her last hope.

' _Note to self, never make fun of pap_ _á_ _'s stocking stuffers again'_

Tan fingers wrapped around the steel cylinder, working diligently to unclasp the object from her bag without alerting her assaulter. She flinched when she saw his arms begin to move, her breathing hitched seeing his hands rise from his sides.

But curiously, they went straight to his headband. His eyes closed while his fingers worked to untie the fabric.

' _This is my chance'_

Mia sprung onto her feet, standing with her attacker face to face. His eyes shot open, and his relaxed expression changed to shock, as if he didn't think she'd fight back. She swung her arm, her hand reaching toward his face. In an instant he caught her wrist, just an inch away from his eyes. Mia smirked and slammed her finger on the latch to release gas onto his eyes. He screamed in agony and backed away from the girl, but she wasn't done there.

She took another step towards him, closing the distance. Her hands gripped his shoulders and forced him to a more upright position. Mia channeled all her force into her knee and smashed it upward into his groin, knocking him to the floor.

Part of her wanted to watch him writhe in pain, maybe lecture him on the error of his ways, but the rational part telling her to get the fuck away from him one in the end.

With adrenaline pumping through her veins, she sprinted cross the train cart. Hurling open the door to the next, and running through it as well. The doors to the outside had long since shut, but perhaps she could find the conductor or somebody to help her. Again she slammed a door open, not bothering to shut it, afraid to halt her escape.

She'd never been much of an athlete, and a part of her was amazed at the potential adrenaline had released within her body. Her muscles had a mind of their own, propelling her through the train.

Mia had her hand on another door handle, prepared to whip it open. But, she failed to register how sweaty her palms became. The brunette's hand slipped off the handle. Frantically she gripped the handle firmly with both hands, thrusting the door open.

Suddenly she felt her body thrown against the ground, her arms flew out in front of her bracing her body for the fall. She caught herself, preventing her face from colliding against the floor. With her face so close to the floor, she could feel her own breath come back on to her skin. Sharp, quick breaths as a result from her adrenaline high.

Mia knew what happened, and she shut her eyes tight desperate to hide from whatever was going to happen. She felt the same force turn her body over as she tried desperately not to whimper under his touch.

Mia tried to brace herself for any of the horrible possibilities the man could inflict on her, but there was no real way to prepare for that.

Death…rape…and even possibilities beyond that.

"Open you're eyes" His gruff voice commanded, and she scrunched her eyes more tightly after just hearing his voice. She was so scared, but she didn't want to anger him even more. Obeying him was her best and only option.

Slowly but surely, her eyes opened up and beads of tears cascaded down her temples. She tried looking past her attacker, towards the ceiling. His calloused hand found her jaw and forced her eyes to meet his own. Those scarlet orbs, viciously glaring back at her, now swollen as a result of her attack.

Then she looked higher…and regretted she had.

There…in the center of his forehead. Another eye.

She wanted to scream, but she felt paralyzed. Not a breath, blink, or anything she couldn't move at all. The man hadn't moved, in fact his grip had loosened. Mia should have been able to run, maybe, but something had a hold of her.

Something she couldn't explain.

A dull pain started in the back of her head, quickly growing to a throbbing headache. Her skull felt as if it was being ripped apart from the inside out, like her brain was just being scrambled. The pain continued to grow and grow to unimaginable lengths before…darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I know I didn't leave much of an authors note in the last one so here's one now. Yay! Just want to say thanks to anyone taking the time to read my story and who may enjoy it. I posted this before, maybe two months ago and just wasn't satisfied to i took it down to work on it. So I think its a bit more polished now for your reading pleasure.**

 **And I'm gonna be a greedy bitch as ask that you favorite/follow/review.**

 **Anyway hope you like it.**

* * *

Mia stirred from her unconsciousness, her body sore and weary. Even beneath her shut eyes, she knew there was an intense light facing her. Fingers twitched and picked up the sensation of leather beneath them. Her eyelids fluttered open, searching her surrounds.

Suddenly nausea took hold of her, and on instinct she threw her head to the side to unleash the contents of her stomach. Chunks from the sandwich she had for lunch, followed by the liquid from water she had also had.

A gentle hand caressed her head, and immediately her thoughts went to her father.

"There…there now. Just let it all out" A soft, feminine voice encouraged.

"Here drink this" Another one said, as she felt the coolness of a glass pressed against her lips. She turned her head away, to nauseated to even think about ingesting anything else.

"Please, it will only help you feel better" The same voice pleaded, and for whatever reason she conceded. She reached out and the glass was placed in her hand. And whoever wanted her to drink it, helped her raise it to her mouth. A bitter, herbal taste filled her mouth.

Mia forced herself to swallow it, the thick liquid hit the back of her throat and she almost threw it up. Despite this, she managed to get it down and immediately felt the pain in her body dull. She felt more invigorated, like she had some life in her again.

"Hiei! What were you thinking going all out on her like that?!" A voice screeched across the room, the sheer volume made Mia shudder.

"I was told to get the girl, if she had been complacent this could have been avoided" A familiar tone answered dully.

"Oh yeah, if she just sat there and let you kidnap her everything would've just been dandy" Someone else added, at this point Mia pulled away from the drink to try and focus on her surroundings. Her vision was blurry, but she noticed several figures gathered around.

"Hush up, she doesn't need all this arguing after just waking up" Someone beside her said, between their voice and mannerisms, Mia concluded was a woman.

"Wh-where am I" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Oh well, just our office building…more or less" The woman said, almost unsure of her answer. But her answer wasn't good enough for Mia.

"What?"

"Honey, you might want to rest a little more. There are some things we need to talk about and we can just wait until-"

"No, I want to go home" Mia interrupted.

"Oh not just yet, you have to hear us out" The woman pleaded frantically, waving her arms around in front of her face. While Mia found the action perplexing, she was in no mood for these antics.

"I'm going home and you can't stop me" The brunette said definitively, pushing herself off the couch. She stood on wobbly knees for but a moment, prior to collapsing back on the couch.

"Hn, you can't even stand"

"And whose to blame for that" Someone chided the individual.

"Please just let me go home" Mia repeated, her head hanging low.

"Here drink the rest of this" The other figure beside her urged holding the rest of the beverage. Mia's hand found the glass outstretched to her, and with a toss of her head threw back the rest of the drink's contents down her throat. With that she felt more of her strength return.

"Where am I" She asked once again, more firmly.

"Well I suppose, you might think of this as something like heaven" The woman replied lightheartedly.

"I'M DEAD?!" Mia screeched.

"Oh no-no, you're very much alive. Everyone in this room is dear. Shoot I didn't exactly phrase that right. More precisely this is Spirit World, more of the in between heaven and earth"

Mia could make out the woman more clearly now. Her expression was one of cheerful unease as she tried to soothe the brunette. She had long bright blue hair, held high in a ponytail. And with her pink eyes, Mia had a hard time discerning if the colors were natural or not.

"Okay…" She said, attempting to process the information. Her eyes wandered around the room, this place really seemed like an ordinary office. She noticed several more people gathered around her. With a glimpse she caught sight of those dreadfully familiar eyes.

"No-No! Keep him away from me" Mia screamed, grabbing a hold of the girl beside her for reassurance.

"Oh, I promise you're safe with use. He's just got a rough streak about him" The girl tried to assure, though lacking any affect. Even with most of her energy back, Mia was sick of everything that was happening to her. She closed her eyes for a minute and tried to calm her breathing.

"Look, what do you want from me?"

The room went quiet, until Mia heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. Hesitantly she looked up at the man walking towards her. His hands stuffed in the pockets of his blue robes. A red scarf hung around his neck, and it swayed with his every movement.

"It's not so much what we want from you, but what you need from us" He spoke, and Mia finally realized that between his teeth he held a blue pacifier.

' _What is happening? What is happening? What the FUCK is happening?!_ She repeated over and over again in her head.

"Mia Calderón, I am Prince Koenma of this realm. If you have anyone to be angry with, it's me. I was the one who ordered you be brought here, for you're safety"

Without think Mia's brain soared to the most logical, or somewhat logical conclusion that may have exampled her situation. Supposedly.

"From what? Oh my God, is my dad really in the cartel?!"

Her heart rate sky rocket, after all these years of speculation. Could it be true? Maybe this was a rival gang or something. The Yakuza? Or whatever they're called.

Her answer caught the prince off guard, she saw his mouth gasp and for a moment it looked as if his pacifier would drop from his mouth. He blinked a few times before regaining his composure.

"Well not to my knowledge, that's not the reason I brought you here. This is" His hand emerged from his pocket and withdrew a scroll. He extended his hand to her, offering the scroll. Tentatively she took it from him, and carefully unraveled it to reveal its contents.

The parchment was thin and brittle between her palms, whatever it was there was no denying it was old. Faded brush strokes covered the page, various colors which were once so vibrant.

Mia could make out the image of a woman, surrounded by a light while people gathered around. Though they were simple stick figures, she could see they were dancing and celebrating the woman.

But the brunette continued to unravel the scroll, finding more sinister imagery. Those stick figures strayed away from the woman, finding themselves at the mercy of hordes of creatures. They were monsters of various shapes and sizes, feasting and maiming the people before them.

Yet, something more ominous lurked beyond them. The painting was smudged and the shape was indistinguishable. Even still, Mia could see the piercing blood red eyes staring back at her.

It was pretty picture…of sorts. But Mia couldn't understand what she should learn from it.

"What is this" She asked, her eyes drifting back to Koenma.

"A story of sorts. This scroll depicts one of the greatest battles between the forces of good and evil"

"In the beginning there was mankind, as a primitive species living in world so different from the one we know today. Curious creatures, with a drive to explore and in doing so discovered joy, love, and beauty. With these traits gave birth to a priestess"

"A woman of divine power and wisdom, to lead and guide over mankind. With her miracles humanity flourished. But where there is growth, and the priestess could not watch over all of them. In time conflict arose, fear swept through the masses giving way to hatred and anger. From this, another entity was born. A creature of pure malice and destruction. The first demon… Sōsu"

"A battle raged between the priestess and Sōsu, each fighting for the sake of humanity. One seeking their salvation, the other annihilation and complete domination. These great powers fought for many days and night, the shear force of the battle split both land and sky.

"What does that story have to do with me?" Mia said, almost pleading for an answer. But Koenma continued on with his story.

"In the end of this great battle, the priestess managed to subdue Sōsu. She confined him within the depths of a forbidden dimension, unreachable by any power but her own. And with the remnant of her power banished his fellow demons to a realm just beyond the human one. The strain of these miracles following the great battle cost her life. However, her story does not end here.

"Every few centuries the seal weakens over Sōsu with a surge in his dormant strength, and his followers arise to wreak havoc across the worlds. Yet, as Sōsu returns so does that of the priestess. Her spirit transcends across time and reincarnating as many times to oppose her nemesis. With her appearance, we have dubbed her the Inoriko."

"Now the time has come again, as Sōsu breaks the shackles of his imprisonment and seeks the oblivion of the worlds. The Inoriko has begun to make her return" Koenma spoke as he kneeled before the brunette, his expression somber.

"What does this have to do with me?" Mia repeated, more firmly than before. She was tired, tired of asking the same question without a direct answer. The prince only took the scroll from her, carefully rolling it up.

"For whatever reason fate chose you for this, and I am sorry to place this responsibility on you" He said solemnly.

"Bur our future depends on the child that grows inside you"


End file.
